1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for attaching modular decorative items to walls, vehicles, boats, and the like. More specifically, the present invention relates to devices and kits for temporarily attaching modular decorative items to various selected surfaces of such objects without harming the objects.
2. The Relevant Technology
It is a custom in many countries to decorate the vehicles of couples who have just been married and who are embarking on a honeymoon. Such decoration is usually spontaneous, can be relatively expensive, less than eye appealing, and above all, harmful to the vehicle being decorated.
Vehicles, boats, and other objects are often temporarily decorated for other events as well. Cars in which dignitaries ride are often decorated for parades. Boats and recreational vehicles (RVs) are, from time to time, decorated for parties, receptions, and the like. Temporary decorations are also frequently applied within yards, homes, and other such locations in conjunction with weddings, parties, celebrations, and such.
Despite the frequent use of temporary decorations on vehicles and other objects as described, there has yet to appear any organized pattern, kit, plan, or other aid in temporarily decorating the vehicles and other such objects. Often, the vehicles and such objects go undecorated, or are not decorated to the satisfaction of the hosts or well-wishers because of a lack of organization, suitable materials, and/or creativity.
When temporary decorations are applied to vehicles, for instance, the decorative efforts of the well-wishers, while good intentioned, have been known to scratch, dent, discolor, and cause damage to the exterior and interior of the decorated vehicle. The hastily prepared decorations can also make driving the vehicle dangerous to the occupants and to other motorists, due to obscured vision, illumination system, interference, and loosely attached decorations that can fly off at any time to startle motorists and obstruct traffic.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide a safe, artistic, flexible scheme and readily available materials for implementing the scheme to temporarily decorate the vehicles or other objects. For instance, consumers may find it beneficial to temporarily decorate the vehicles, boats, interiors of boats, buildings, RVs, and other such objects with a custom scheme that is already organized and which installs quickly, easily, and safely, without harming the object being decorated.
Because such decorations are viewed as individual expression, any such scheme and accompanying devices and materials should be flexible and configurable in a variety of different designs. Making each scheme, devices, and materials reusable would be even more beneficial. Such a scheme should also be inexpensive.
Accordingly, a need exists for an organized scheme for decorating vehicles, RVs, boats, buildings, yards, and other such objects which is attractive, reusable, inexpensive, and which is not harmful to the objects being decorated. Materials for implementing the scheme in apparatus and kit form are also needed.